


Promises Made

by kelios



Series: Moments [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mardi Gras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: How did they get here?





	Promises Made

He tries not to be bitter. Tries to tell himself this is what he wants, this is what _they_ want. He wants to go on after _Supernatural_ , wants to keep the rush of being someone else, of adoration and adulation and a job well done. 

And this is the price he has to pay. 

A man walks down the street,arms held high, entirely covered in feathers and beads and laughing at the catcalls and shouts of admiration. “Look, _Jay_!” dies on his lips for the hundredth time because Jared isn’t there to answer. Danneel gives him an annoyed glare, yanking JJ along behind her as she huffs and walks on ahead, basking in the attention. 

Steve shoves a drink in his hand. “At least try to look like you’re having fun,” he says under his breath before going back to Danneel, and Jensen downs the shot, thinking _How?_

“What are you doing right now?” Jensen asks the tiny image on the phone, proud of himself that his words are only a little slurred. Jared smiles, and Jensen tells himself it’s not sad. 

“Missing you,” Jared says. “Thinking about last weekend.” Jensen’s been thinking about last weekend too, a lot. Jared sits up, propping himself against the headboard as the thin sheet covering him sliding down to pool at his waist and a hot pulse of arousal settles in Jensen’s belly. 

“Should do that again,” Jensen agrees, nodding eagerly. He tells Jared all about the crazy things he’d seen, beautiful and fantastical and meaningless because Jared wasn’t there to see them too. Tells him about the kids, and how they’d asked where Sam was and if they could ride in the Impala. Doesn’t tell him that he’d wished Sam was there too, because Jared knows, right? Of course he knows. 

“Wanna see you,” Jensen breathes, the jangle of his belt buckle loud and obvious as he fumbles at it one handed. 

Jared laughs indulgently. “You _are_ seeing me,” he teases, but he throws the sheet aside anyway, leans over to slide his phone into the stand they’d attached to the bedside table ages ago. His black boxer briefs hide what Jensen really wants, a frustrated huff escaping before he can catch it. Jared pouts sadly at the sound. “What’s wrong, Jen? Don’t you like what you see?”

“Jay…” Jensen shoves his jeans down til they catch on the meat of his thighs, briefs going with them, wraps a hand around himself where he’s already hard and leaking. “C’mon, man. Don’t tease. It’s after midnight, so it’s my birthday!”

Jared doesn’t say anything, the mood shattering instantly. “I know, Jen.” he says finally, quietly, and Jensen wants to scream because they _talked_ about this. “Look, I’m tired. And I have to film early in the morning then head back to Austin for another photo shoot.” 

Jensen makes a face. “I don’t know how you do that, man,” he says, and Jared shrugs. 

“We all do what we have to. Right?” The words are soft, but Jensen feels the sting behind them loud and clear. 

“Jay. Come on. You know--” 

“I know. And I’m sorry, Jen. I am. I just--” Jared pulls the sheet back over himself, leans over to unhook his phone, giving Jensen a close up view of one nipple and the sharp black lines of Sam’s anti-possession symbol. Jensen’s mouth waters with how much he wants to taste that skin, hear Jared moan as he licks over the symbol of their devotion to each other. 

_What the hell am I doing here?_ he thinks wearily. He tucks himself back in, still hard, still aching with how much he wants to be back home. 

“Things are going to change,” he says softly, a promise to himself, and Jared nods, smiles. Jensen wishes the screen was big enough to see if the smile reached Jared’s eyes, but tells himself it did. Of course it did. 

“Happy birthday, Jensen.” The screen goes dark before Jensen can respond, and he sets the phone down gently instead of throwing it across the room to shatter against the wall like he wants to. Drops to the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he wonders how he got here and how the hell he’s going to get back. 

_Things are going to change,_ he promises himself again, and he swears this time he means it.


End file.
